Anjo de Vidro
by Mrs Gr33n
Summary: Regina e Emma conseguem derrotar a Rainha da Neve, mas Emma acaba sofrendo as consequências dessa batalha. Ela é atingida pelo feitiço da Rainha, o que acaba transformando-a em uma escultura completamente de gelo. - [Swan Queen]


**Notas:** O universo que exploro pertence a série Once Upon a Time e a Disney/ABC. Essa história não possui nenhum fim lucrativo. Créditos da capa pertencem a: mishka47*tumblr*com

* * *

 **ANJO DE VIDRO**

Regina não chegou a tempo ao esconderijo da Rainha. Não chegou a tempo de impedir o inevitável, de impedir que a Rainha da Neve lançasse seu feitiço de gelo em Emma, mas chegou a tempo de ajudar Emma a lutar uma última vez.

"Agora, Emma!", Regina gritou e olhou para Emma, que parecia um pouco atordoada.

A Rainha sorriu satisfeita, pois essa era sua chance de acabar com Regina e poder continuar com o seu plano. Ela encarou Emma, percebendo que o seu feitiço havia funcionado. Era só uma questão de tempo, agora, antes dela se transformar por completo. Ela se virou para Regina... ela já se tomava por vitoriosa, mas não contava com um último ato de bravura por parte de Emma.

Com os braços estendidos em frente ao corpo, Emma direcionou toda a energia que ela ainda tinha dentro de si, embora agora ela sentisse como se aos poucos essa energia estivesse a abandonando.

Regina se juntou a ela, mas, diferentemente de Emma, ela ainda tinha muita energia e não sairia dali até reduzir a Rainha a milhares de cristais de gelo.

Houve um grande clarão quando as magias de Emma e Regina se cruzaram. Regina sentiu uma energia correr por seu corpo e se perguntou se Emma havia sentido o mesmo.

A Rainha resistiu o máximo que pôde, mas sua força não chegava aos pés do que aquelas duas eram capazes de criar juntas.

Ela pôde sentir na pele o quanto elas eram poderosas e percebeu, então, que essa batalha já estava perdida para ela. Ela gritou, gritou o mais alto que pôde, e seu grito ecoou pelas paredes de gelo de seu esconderijo, fazendo-o tremer.

Regina se esforçou para se manter em pé e olhou para Emma, notando que a loira não precisava se esforçar para isso, pois o feitiço da Rainha já agia sobre seu corpo e ela tinha agora os seus dois pés totalmente congelados e presos ao chão.

O teto de gelo começou a se quebrar, fazendo o chão tremer novamente. Regina se focou em usar tudo o que restava de sua energia para jogar a Rainha contra a parede atrás dela. Ela protegeu os olhos com o braço ao ouvir o som do impacto da Rainha contra o seu espelho.

Houve um estrondo e, depois, nada mais do que o silêncio. Ela abaixou o braço e olhou ao redor, podendo ver, então, milhares de cristais de gelo suspensos no ar. O esconderijo novamente tremeu, anunciando o inevitável: ele estava prestes a ruir.

"Nós temos que sair daqui agora mesmo, Emma!", Regina disse, virando-se para encarar a loira.

Não eram mais seus pés que estavam fincados ao chão, e sim seu corpo inteiro. A Rainha havia conseguido: Emma agora não passava de uma escultura de gelo.

Regina caminhou até ela, seus olhos percorreram todo o seu corpo, enquanto ela pensava no que deveria fazer. Novamente o chão tremeu, não havia tempo para pensar muito, ela tinha que agir rapidamente.

Ela se aproximou o máximo que pôde do corpo de Emma, colocou um de seus braços ao redor da loira e rezou para que conseguisse tirá-las dali a tempo. Fechou os olhos, apertou o corpo gelado de Emma contra o seu e pensou em sua casa.

Ao abrir os olhos, lá estavam elas, diante da mansão. Regina suspirou aliviada e voltou novamente sua atenção a Emma. Ela precisava agir rápido, precisava manter o coração de Emma seguro, impedindo-o de congelar por completo, caso contrário o feitiço da Rainha seria irreversível.

Ela levou sua mão até o tórax de Emma, encarou seus olhos de gelo e, sem pensar duas vezes, forçou sua mão contra o peito da loira, até que seus dedos puderam sentir seu coração. Puxou-o para si, observando-o de perto. Ele ainda batia, ainda havia vida nele, e nenhum resquício do feitiço da Rainha.

Regina já havia arrancado centenas de corações ao longo de sua vida, mas nunca havia sentido o que sentia agora, ao segurar o coração de Emma. Encarou o coração por alguns segundos... era preciso protegê-lo, agora, caso contrário ele congelaria como o corpo de Emma.

Ela precisaria de envoltório mágico, forte o suficiente para proteger o frágil coração de Emma. Regina já não tinha força o suficiente para usar sua magia e ir até seu mausoléu. Só havia uma solução – e ela não sabia ao certo se funcionaria.

Ela encarou os olhos inexpressivos de Emma, pediu desculpas caso não conseguisse salvá-la e olhou uma última vez para o coração pulsante em suas mãos. Regina jamais saberia explicar o que sentiu, mas havia algo diferente naquele coração. Ela podia jurar que podia ouvi-lo sussurrar, que podia ouvi-lo chamar por seu nome. Ela se permitiu ouvi-lo; e o que ele dizia era exatamente o que ela já sabia o que tinha que ser feito.

O coração pulsou em sua mão, uma corrente de energia correu pelos seus dedos e, com um movimento rápido e preciso, ela o empurrou contra o próprio peito. Seu corpo caiu para frente, forçando-a se ajoelhar diante de Emma.

Demorou alguns segundos para ela se recompor... levou a mão ao lado direito do peito, onde o coração de Emma batia agora, e o sentiu dentro de si. Os dois corações bateram juntos em uma perfeita harmonia.

Regina elevou o olhar para a escultura de gelo. Emma olhava para qualquer lugar agora, menos para ela, e Regina sabia bem que a loira não podia ouvi-la e muito menos respondê-la. Mas, ainda assim, Regina lhe fez uma promessa aquela noite e jurou que acharia uma forma de quebra o feitiço da Rainha.

As únicas testemunhas que haviam ali naquela noite eram as estrelas, a Lua e o coração de Emma, que bateu mais forte dentro do peito de Regina, quando ouviu tal promessa.

Muitos dias se seguiram depois daqueles... Todos os tipos de feitiços foram usados - e todos eles em vão. No final do segundo mês, toda a cidade já estava convencida de que Emma jamais retornaria a vida.

Storybrooke mudou completamente: de todas as maldições que a cidade havia sofrido ao longo dos anos, nenhuma delas se comparava a isso.

A escultura de gelo permaneceu na mansão de Regina, diante da entrada. Ninguém ousou movê-la de lá, temendo que ela quebrasse. Regina jamais contou como fez para proteger o coração dela, que ainda batia em seu peito, mesmo depois de muitos meses terem se passado.

Da janela de seu quarto, Regina podia ver Emma. De lá, ela também podia ver quando ela recebia visitas e não precisava ouvir o que elas tinham a dizer a Emma para saber o quanto essas visitas a afetavam. Pois o coração dela avisava: ele batia mais forte quando Henry ou seus pais a visitavam.

Houve uma noite que Regina decidiu que a observar da janela de seu quarto não era o suficiente. Assim, ela desceu as escadas, caminhou até a entrada da mansão e se viu diante de Emma.

Regina, então, a tocou... como o frio era quase insuportável, ela mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando ignorar a dor, e fechou os olhos. Era extremamente doloroso toca-lá, mas Regina resistiu e procurou pela mão de Emma, apertando seus dedos de gelo contra os seus.

Ela queria fazer com que Emma a sentisse, queria fazê-la entender que ainda estava lutando por ela. Seus dois corações aceleraram e ela entendeu isso como uma resposta.

Emma sabia que ela ainda lutava para trazê-la de volta.

Regina voltou todas as noites depois daquela. Aos poucos ela se viu compartilhando com Emma todos os seus pensamentos, suas ansiedades, seus medos e seus sonhos.

Ela sempre segurava firmemente a mão de Emma durante as conversas, mesmo que o toque fosse doloroso demais para suportar. Aos poucos o frio deixou de incomodá-la e, também aos poucos, ela foi aprendendo a entender Emma melhor, passou a sentir o que ela sentia, passou a tomar o coração dela como seu, a ponto de se perguntar se algum dia ela conseguiria ser capaz de devolvê-lo.

Uma noite, Regina percebeu que o calor da sua mão estava fazendo com que pouco a pouco Emma derretesse, de modo que ela parou de tocá-la.

No dia seguinte aquele não houve toque algum e seu segundo coração se apertou dentro de seu peito. Era como se Emma estivesse lhe dizendo que valia a pena derreter por ela e, embora ela sentisse falta do toque – mesmo que frio –, ela não poderia colocar em risco a integridade de Emma.

Os primeiros dias de Dezembro chegaram, trazendo o frio e os pequenos flocos de neve a Storybrooke. Regina não ousou enfeitar a mansão – as luzes, sobre o telhado foram o único símbolo do Natal que ela permitiu.

Ela sabia que poderia evitar os símbolos à vontade, mas nada poderia fazer para evitar a chegada do Natal em si. Mas ainda assim ela não via motivo para celebrar e, além do mais, ela não queria deixar a mansão. Não queria deixar Emma sozinha, de modo que, na véspera de Natal, lá estava Regina em seu quarto.

Ela caminhou até a janela, encostou-se contra o vidro e observou Emma lá embaixo, completamente iluminada pelas luzes de Natal. Ela sorriu para si mesma, levou as duas mãos até o seu peito e observou Emma ser rodeada por inúmeras criancinhas que vieram lhe desejar um Feliz Natal e cantar para ela.

Enquanto as crianças cantavam, Regina se pegou chorando. Não eram lágrimas de tristeza – ela sabia bem disso. Então, enxugou suas lágrimas e caminhou até a sua cama, deitando-se sobre seu colchão.

Era possível ouvir as vozes das crianças lá embaixo. Os pensamentos de Regina vagaram para longe dali... ela respirou fundo, levou a mão ao peito e fechou os olhos, permitindo que as vozes das crianças lá embaixo embalassem seu sono.

Um barulho a despertou no meio da noite. Regina levantou, um pouco atordoada. O barulho continuava. Ela olhou ao redor e percebeu que o barulho vinha da janela. Regina foi até a janela, descobrindo então que a responsável pelo barulho era Tinker.

Ela rapidamente abriu a janela, permitindo que a fada – que estava em seu tamanho reduzido – entrasse no cômodo. A fada sobrevoou o quarto, fazendo uma curva fechada e pousando ao lado de Regina, voltando então ao seu tamanho normal.

"O que você faz aqui?", perguntou Regina.

"É Natal.", respondeu a fada. "E eu vim lhe trazer isso.", continuou, tirando do vestido que usava um pequeno frasquinho de conteúdo dourado.

Ela sabia bem do que se tratava, era Pó de Fada. Regina a encarou em silêncio, enquanto esperava por uma explicação.

"Esse é meu presente de Natal pra você, Regina.", respondeu a fada. Regina balançou a cabeça, sem entender o que estava acontecendo. "Eu sei que você deve estar se perguntando o do porquê isso agora, depois de tantos anos.", ela continuou a dizer. "Mas você estava certa, sabia?".

"Eu estava certa?", Regina perguntou, sem entender mais nada.

"Você estava certa quando me disse que o feitiço não havia funcionado.", explicou a fada, Regina franziu o cenho, sua boca se abriu, mas nada conseguiu dizer. "Nada acontece por acaso e você de fato jamais deveria ter ido até Robin aquele dia.".

A fada se aproximou de Regina e entregou a ela o pequeno frasco. Regina o segurou em seus dedos, mesmo sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

"Ele não era seu final feliz.", a fada continuou.

"Mas você disse que-", Regina tentou dizer, mas a fada não permitiu que ela voltasse a falar.

"Bem, eu sei o que eu disse, mas eu estava errada.", ela respondeu. "Blue estava certa quando me castigou, eu havia ido longe demais. O Pó de Fada te levou para o Robin, Regina, pois o seu coração estava tomado por medo, e o medo costuma fazer escolhas onde o risco é menor.", ela concluiu.

"Então se eu tivesse ido até ele, se eu tivesse dado uma chance a ele, isso não me traria a felicidade?", Regina questionou e Tinker assentiu. "O que teria acontecido, então?", ela quis saber. Tinker sorriu para Regina e deu de ombros.

"Não faça perguntas desse tipo, Regina.", respondeu a fada. "Deixe o passado onde está e se dê novamente uma chance de encontrar a felicidade.", continuou a fada. Regina encarou o frasco em sua mão e depois buscou pelos olhos da fada, que pareceu entender sua insegurança. "Dará certo dessa vez, Regina.".

"E como você sabe disso?".

"Porque não existe mais medo em seu coração. Você aprendeu a deixar tudo para trás, você aprendeu a amar novamente.", respondeu a fada.

Regina olhou para a janela e pensou em Emma, pensou em tudo o que as duas haviam passado nos últimos meses, pensou no quanto Emma a havia mudado e pensou também no quanto as palavras de Tinker eram verdadeiras.

Ela havia aprendido a amar novamente.

Emma havia lhe ensinado a amar novamente.

Esse pensamento a fez tremer, pois ela temeu que o Pó a levasse para outra pessoa. Ela encarou o frasco em sua mão e sentiu seu coração se encher de insegurança, mas Tinker ainda estava lá e segurou sua mão, fazendo com que Regina encarasse seus olhos.

"Seu coração está cheio de amor, agora, e você sabe de onde vem esse amor. Não se preocupe, permita que seu coração te guie.", disse a fada, se afastando de Regina logo em seguida.

Novamente ela encarou o pequeno frasco: se Tinker estivesse certa, o Pó a levaria exatamente para o seu amor verdadeiro, e se seus corações estivessem certos, ela já sabia bem para onde o Pó a levaria.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Regina então abriu o pequeno frasco em suas mãos e sentiu que seus dois corações mal cabiam em seu peito. Ela despejou o conteúdo do frasco sobre a palma da mão, o viu brilhar e estendeu a mão diante de seu rosto.

Seus dois corações bateram mais rápido em seu peito. Ela assoprou o Pó, que voou de sua mão e ficou suspenso no ar por alguns instantes. Foi tempo suficiente para que Regina desse um passo à frente e se permitisse ser envolvida por aquele Pó mágico.

O Pó de Fada criou um caminho pelo seu quarto. Regina começou então a seguir o trajeto que ele fazia. Ela desceu as escadas, seguindo sempre o trajeto, e se viu diante da porta da mansão. Ela hesitou um pouco antes de abri-la, pôde ver o caminho que havia sido criado e que agora atravessava a porta, ainda fechada.

Bastava um simples gesto para que Regina pudesse encontrar a felicidade, bastava apenas que ela abrisse uma porta.

E ela a abriu.

Lá estava o caminho que o Pó havia criado, suspenso no ar, brilhando mais do que as luzes de Natal no telhado de sua mansão e envolvendo a escultura de Emma por completo.

Dessa vez seus corações não aceleraram. Dessa vez, eles pararam por um segundo. Ela segurou sua respiração e deu pequenos passos em direção a Emma.

Havia essa luz ao redor de Emma, uma luz completamente verde, da mesma cor que seus olhos foram um dia.

Regina parou diante dela. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, seus corações se apertaram e ela tocou na mão de Emma, sem temer dessa vez que ela derretesse e desaparecesse bem diante de seus olhos.

Emma parecia um anjo, com aquela luz verde a envolvendo.

Um anjo de vidro.

Um anjo sem asas, que parecia tão frágil, mas Regina sabia melhor: ela sabia que de frágil ela não tinha nada. Regina se aproximou dela, seus lábios tremeram apenas com o pensamento do que ela estava prestes a fazer.

Houve um silêncio, seus lábios macios tocaram os lábios duros e gélidos de Emma, sua mão percorreu todo o braço dela. Ela fechou os olhos, seus lábios pressionados contra os de Emma, e com uma de suas mãos ela tocou seus cabelos, mas ainda não pôde sentir a maciez de seus fios.

Ela se afastou, quebrando o beijo e olhando frustrada para Emma a sua frente, mas a frustração deu lugar a outro sentimento. O caminho que o Pó de Fada havia criado ainda a envolvia por completo e, se antes Emma brilhava, agora ela simplesmente resplandecia.

O brilho se desfez, não havia mais aquela luz verde ao redor de Emma e também já não era mais necessário. Seus olhos verdes a iluminavam por completo agora. Regina a encarou, sentindo uma onda de ansiedade a atingir em cheio e, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Emma se aproximou.

"Eu sentia tudo o que você sentia, Regina.", ela disse. Sua voz era fraca, quase rouca... ela precisava se esforçar muito para formar uma frase completa.

"Tudo?", Regina perguntou. Emma assentiu. "E você me ouvia também?". Novamente Emma assentiu e Regina se sentiu estúpida ao sentir as lágrimas descendo pelo seu rosto.

Emma, porém, não ligava para suas lágrimas, mas Regina ainda assim as enxugou, embora fosse impossível enxugar todas elas, então permitiu que elas se misturassem ao seu sorriso. Emma se aproximou mais dela. Não havia muito o que ser dito entre elas, as duas sabiam bem o que queriam uma da outra.

"Foi muita idiotice sua ter ido atrás da Rainha sozinha.", Regina disse.

"Bem, nós duas concordamos que eu sou uma idiota, não é mesmo?", ela respondeu, fazendo Regina rir.

"Se você fizer novamente algo do tipo, Emma.", ela respondeu. "Eu prometo que eu mesma te mato.".

"Eu pensei que havíamos superado isso de você querer me matar.", Emma respondeu. "Bem, de qualquer forma você tem meu coração agora. Acho que você pode fazer exatamente o que bem quiser comigo.", ela continuou. Regina balançou a cabeça, se aproximando da loira e quebrando a mínima distância que havia entre elas.

Suas mãos buscaram pelas mãos de Emma. Não havia mais o frio de antes, não havia mais o olhar inexpressível, havia apenas aqueles grandes olhos verdes. Regina sorriu para si mesma: ela podia tocá-la agora, sem temer que ela fosse quebrar a qualquer momento. Ela podia senti-la, sem se preocupar com o frio.

"Eu vou devolver seu coração.", Regina respondeu.

"Eu acredito que meu coração está exatamente onde ele deveria estar.", foi a resposta de Emma. Regina sorriu novamente e seus lábios selaram-se um no outro, deixando claro que nada mais precisava ser dito.

"Feliz Natal, minha Rainha.", Emma disse entre um beijo e outro.

"Feliz Natal, meu anjo.", ela respondeu de volta.

O frio foi embora, dando lugar ao calor que somente elas duas poderiam criar. Chegou o dia em que Regina teve que devolver o coração de Emma, mas ela jamais deixou de senti-lo dentro de si.

O Anjo de Vidro da entrada da mansão havia ganhado vida e voado para longe dali, porém jamais esquecido, de modo que, no Natal seguinte, Emma e Regina enfeitaram a mansão com luzes, neve artificial, uma árvore de Natal gigante na sala e um Anjo de Vidro na entrada da mansão.

"Ele é lindo.", Emma disse, encarando a escultura de vidro a sua frente.

Regina acompanhou seu olhar e, com um movimento de uma de suas mãos, fez então com que a escultura se iluminasse por uma luz verde. Emma se voltou para ela e buscou por sua mão. As duas sorriram uma para outra, enquanto encaravam o belo Anjo de Vidro bem ali na frente delas.

Não houve tristeza no Natal daquele ano. Não foi apenas Emma que renasceu no Natal passado, Regina também havia renascido, e a cada dia que ela passava ao lado de Emma ela se sentia cada vez mais viva.

"Não vai levantar para abrir seus presentes de Natal?", Regina perguntou a Emma, que resmungou algo inaudível, virando-se para o outro lado da cama.

Regina se apoiou sobre o cotovelo e a observou voltar a dormir. Seus dedos percorreram os longos cabelos loiros de Emma e sua mente vagou para muito longe dali. Vagou até o tempo em que seu coração era negro e tomado pelas trevas.

Ela se lembrou de quando ela chegou a pensar que só seria feliz quando pudesse se vingar de Branca de Neve. Ela suspirou e agradeceu em silêncio por Emma ter lhe mostrado um novo caminho, por ter lhe ensinado a amar novamente. Ela se inclinou sobre Emma, tocando em seus fios de cabelo com seus lábios, a fazendo então se virar na cama.

"Henry vai acordar e abrir todos os presentes sozinho.", Regina sussurrou para Emma, que sorriu e a puxou para si, lhe enchendo de beijos. "Você não vai querer deixá-lo fazer isso sozinho, não é mesmo?", continuou Regina. Emma passou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e a puxou novamente para si, roubando outro beijo.

"Eu quero muito abrir os presentes com Henry, mas eu não consigo imaginar que embaixo daquela árvore de Natal tenha algo melhor do que isso aqui.", Emma respondeu, em sua voz sonolenta. Regina então a encheu de beijos, antes de se levantar da cama e lhe dar um ultimato para se arrumar e descer.

"Regina?", Emma a chamou, fazendo com que Regina parasse diante da porta.

"O que foi?".

"Feliz Natal, minha Rainha.", Emma continuou. Regina não escondeu um sorriso e, antes de sair, voltou até a cama e deu um beijo demorado em Emma.

"Feliz Natal, Meu Anjo.", Regina respondeu, antes de enfim sair do quarto.

Emma e Henry pareciam duas crianças, sentados aos pés da árvore de Natal, enquanto Regina os observava, sentada em uma poltrona. Emma lhe direcionou um olhar quando encontrou uma caixa de presente com seu nome escrito.

"Eu disse a você que não queria nada de Natal, Regina.", Emma disse.

"Todo mundo quer receber algo no Natal, Emma.", ela respondeu, sorrindo para ela.

Emma não perdeu tempo e abriu o embrulho do presente, encontrando então uma caixa de quebra-cabeças.

"Um quebra-cabeças?", Emma a questionou. Regina riu e deu de ombros, enquanto se levantava e caminhava em sua direção, sentando-se ao seu lado.

"Bem, eu queria algo que te mantivesse ocupada por algum tempo.", Regina se explicou. "Sabe, só pra você não se meter em problemas."

Emma sorriu e olhou novamente para o seu presente. Era um quebra-cabeças do mapa dos Estados Unidos, com todos os seus estados e capitais.

"1500 peças realmente vão me manter ocupada.", Emma respondeu se inclinando na direção de Regina e lhe agradecendo com um beijo.

Os dias se passaram, trazendo então a véspera do Ano Novo.

Regina caminhou de um lado para o outro em seu quarto, enquanto colocava seus brincos e procurava pelo seu salto alto. Ela gritou por Emma, que já deveria estar arrumada, mas não obteve resposta alguma da loira.

Ela desceu as escadas, completamente arrumada, e gritou novamente por Emma, recebendo uma resposta baixa e distante. Regina então revirou os olhos, pois sabia bem o que ela estava fazendo. Caminhou então até o escritório, abrindo as portas de correr e encontrando Emma, sentada atrás da mesa do escritório, olhando fixamente para as peças do quebra-cabeças espalhadas a sua frente.

"Emma, você já deveria estar pronta.", Regina disse, tentando ao máximo manter a calma.

Emma levantou a mão, pedindo um tempo, seu olhar fixo nas peças, completamente espalhadas sobre a mesa.

"Falta uma peça.", Emma respondeu calmamente.

"Depois nós procuramos a peça, Emma.", Regina respondeu, revirando os olhos em impaciência.

Emma estava trabalhando nesse quebra-cabeças desde o Natal, mas não havia feito muito progresso. Tudo o que ela havia feito até agora era separar as peças por formato e depois separá-las das peças que formavam a moldura do desenho, não havia de fato começado a montar.

"Não!", ela respondeu, se encostando contra a cadeira e encarando os olhos de Regina.

Regina cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo e se esforçou para manter a pose de mandona, mas não resolveria com Emma.

"Eu apostei com Henry que conseguiria montar esse quebra-cabeças antes de Janeiro acabar.", ela respondeu. "E eu não posso montá-lo sem ter todas as peças."

"Emma, ainda estamos em Dezembro.", Regina respondeu. "Aliás, faltam algumas horas para Dezembro oficialmente ir embora e eu pretendo passar essas últimas horas com a nossa família. Então, se você quiser o mesmo, eu sugiro que você se levante e se arrume.", ela completou.

Emma a encarou com aqueles seus olhos verdes que sempre conseguiam convencer Regina a fazer o que ela queria.

"Eu já contei e recontei as peças, falta só uma.", ela disse, em uma voz que mais parecia uma súplica.

"Ok.", Regina disse. "Você tem cinco minutos para encontrar essa peça." .

"Mas isso pode levar a noite inteira!", Emma respondeu frustrada.

Regina se aproximou da mesa, apoiando suas duas mãos sobre ela e inclinando-se em direção a Emma.

"Então, use a sua magia.", ela disse, pausadamente, como se falasse com uma criança de quatro anos.

Emma a encarou, refletiu por alguns segundos e se levantou em seguida, esfregando uma mão na outra e fazendo Regina rir. Ela levantou uma de suas mãos até a altura de seu rosto, seus dedos se movimentaram e ela conjurou um feitiço de localização.

Um pequeno ponto de luz roxa surgiu na ponta de seus dedos e voou pelo escritório. Emma acompanhou atentamente a pequena luzinha que rodopiou pelo cômodo, sem parecer ter um rumo certo.

A luzinha então parou de súbito e com uma velocidade que Emma quase não conseguiu acompanhar, se direcionou até Regina, chocando-se contra o seu peito e explodindo logo em seguida, iluminando-a completamente com uma luz roxa.

Emma a encarou em silêncio, esperando por uma resposta que fizesse sentido.

"Acho que você fez algo errado.", Regina comentou

Emma, ainda mais frustrada, repetiu o feitiço e novamente a mesma coisa aconteceu.

"Talvez você esteja pensando em outra coisa.", Regina sugeriu. "Ou a outra hipótese é que eu tenha engolido a peça, o que eu tenho certeza que eu lembraria se tivesse acontecido.", ela continuou, segurando o riso.

Emma tentou novamente o feitiço e novamente aconteceu o que havia acontecido nas duas últimas vezes. Ela então desistiu e bufou irritada.

"Nós podemos procurar depois, Emma.", Regina disse. "Agora vá se arrumar ou só chegaremos lá ano que vem.", ela continuou. Emma não pôde evitar de rir da piada idiota dela.

As duas se despediram com um beijo. Regina esperou ela sair do escritório, olhou para as peças sobre a mesa e depois para a porta em que Emma havia acabado de sair. Elevou uma de suas mãos e com um movimento dos dedos, repetiu o feitiço que Emma havia conjurado segundos antes.

Dessa vez, porém, o feitiço funcionou e Regina sorriu satisfeita ao ver que a pequena luz havia iluminado um canto do escritório. Ela caminhou até a luz, se abaixou e pegou então a peça que Emma tanto procurava.

Ela se levantou, se dirigiu até a mesa onde as outras peças estavam e um pensamento passou pela sua mente. Então, em vez de colocar a peça junto com as outras, ela a guardou para si.

Emma conseguiu ficar pronta antes que o ano acabasse e Regina, por algum motivo, guardou a última peça dentro de sua bolsa. As duas saíram de mãos dadas da mansão e Regina apertou mais forte a mão de Emma contra a sua, quando as duas passaram pelo Anjo de Vidro.

Horas se passaram depois daquilo e poucos minutos ainda restavam para a contagem regressiva e para as boas-vindas ao novo ano.

Emma estava sentada no sofá com Regina bem ao seu lado, mexendo em seu cabelo, enquanto as duas observavam o pequeno Neil, vestido todo de branco, correndo pela sala.

Regina se lembrou da peça do quebra-cabeças e a tirou da bolsa que estava bem ao seu lado. Ela olhou para a peça, sem dar muita importância, e depois voltou sua atenção a Emma. Emma estava sorrindo com algo que Neil fazia. Ela se virou para Regina, ainda sorrindo e buscou pela mão da morena. Seus dedos se entrelaçaram e Emma pôde sentir a peça que Regina ainda segurava.

"Eu esqueci de te contar.", ela disse, quando Emma desfez o toque e abriu sua mão, revelando então a peça do quebra-cabeças. "Eu encontrei a peça que estava faltando.", ela continuou e entregou a peça para Emma, que a segurou contra os seus dedos.

Emma encarou a peça em sua mão e sorriu para si mesma. Ela não percebeu quando seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Tudo fazia sentido agora, ela pensou consigo mesma ao encarar o desenho que havia na peça, e sorriu mais ainda. Seus olhos buscaram pelo pequeno Neil, que agora estava sentado em um canto da sala.

"Está tudo bem, Emma?", Regina perguntou. A loira assentiu e sorriu para ela, enxugando as últimas lágrimas de seus olhos.

"Eu não errei o feitiço de localização.", Emma respondeu, fazendo Regina franzir o cenho. "Ele estava certo. Eu já havia encontrado a última peça.", ela concluiu.

"Você não está fazendo muito sentido.", Regina disse, fazendo-a rir. "Mas ainda assim eu te amo.", ela continuou.

"Eu também te amo.", ela respondeu de volta. "E, talvez, algum dia eu te explique, mas apenas saiba que tudo faz sentido agora.", ela completou e encarou a peça do quebra-cabeças em sua mão.

Ela passou a ponta de seu dedo sobre desenho que havia na peça. Flórida era o estado ali representado, junto com a sua capital: _Tallahassee._

O céu lá fora se iluminou com os fogos de artifício, anunciando a chegada de mais um ano. Emma e Regina olharam uma para a outra e agradeceram em silêncio por terem se reencontrado uma na outra.

 **FIM**


End file.
